1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating a semiconductor device including asymmetrical contact arrays.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increased integration degree of semiconductor devices, a pitch in patterns formed in semiconductors is also rapidly reduced. In particular, as the size of transistors is reduced, a channel length is also reduced, thereby generating a short channel effect.
Accordingly, to reduce a transistor size and increase a channel length, a transistor having a recess channel structure, for example, a transistor having a buried gate electrode by forming a gate electrode in a semiconductor substrate, has been introduced. Furthermore, contacts suitable for the buried gate electrode structure have been introduced.